Angels don't always have wings
by Protector of Humanity
Summary: Adam's life has been down in the dumps, and he has no one to talk to about it. But, happens when two new students come to Degrassi. Will they bring peace to Adam and his school? Or will they bring chaos and death to not only Degrassi, but World as well?
1. Chapter 1: Fate comes to Degrassi

Summary: Adam's life is spiraling downward when he falls in love with someone he should be with, been hurt, and when he's been lonely. But when two new students come to Degrassi, will they change his life for the better or will they turn Degrassi and Toronto upside down.

this is my first story so please, be nice to me. :)

This is rated M for mature, because of the violence and some extremely blood scenes. I do not own any of Degrassi. Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 1 – Fate comes to Degrassi**

**Adam's P.O.V.**

Have you, in one point of your life, said "My life sucks" or "My life is a living hell!" Well... I'm at that point in my life

How did I get there... well first my girlfriend, now ex-girlfriend, discovered that she's a lesbian and only liked me, because I was born in a female's body. Second my best friend, Eli, has gone crazy after Clare, my other friend, broke up with him and so he crashed his hearse (yes, you heard me right, a hearse) just so she would come to see him. And third... I'm falling in love with Clare Edwards. I shouldn't be. I mean... she was my best friend's girlfriend! How could I do that to him right after they just broke up! I don't even know if Clare likes me! Ugh... my life is just one mess after another. I wish that I had someone to talk to (not a therapist). Someone who knows what I'm going through. Someone who will be my friend to the very end.

I contemplated to myself, as I walked in to my English class. As I walked through the door I saw Clare doodling in her notebook, probable writing another story. Oh, god she so beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful milk chocolate brown. Her eyes are so blue, it was as if you were swimming in a sea of thoughtfulness and understanding. Not only is she beautiful, but she's smart, caring, forgiving, kind, loving, and an overall good person. Basically, she's a saint. An angel. A goddess. There are so many words that could describe her. I hear sad sigh, and snap out of my daze and I notice that Clare looks incredibly sad, so being who I am, I went and sat down in the seat next to her.

Just as I was about to say something to comfort her, Ms. Oh walked into the room. Which was weird. She's always in a few minutes after the bell rings, but today she's a few minutes before. Something important must have happened. I start to shake nervously. I think to my self _I hope it's not Eli. I don't want to lose my best friend!_

"Class today we have two new students. I'd like you to make them feel welcome."

Ms. Oh said as she motioned for someone to come in. The door opened and in walked our two new students.

The first one had a pixie hair of darkest night, and the second had short hair a dark mahogany color. Thy slowly walked into the room and turned to face the class. The class (including myself and Clare) gasped. The first one that came in had a cloth wrapped around her left eye and had writing in many different languages down the left side of her face. Her right side, however, was normal and her right eye was the palest green I had ever seen. She started to stare at the ground, like she was bowing her head in shame.

"Hey!" Everyone's attention suddenly turns towards the second new student. "That wasn't very nice! I think you should all apologize to Angel. It's the right thing to do." he said confidently. The so-called, Angel looks up at the boy in shock. To me, it looked as if no one had ever stood up for her before. But the boy was right, it was rude of us to behave that way just because she's different. Just like me.

I stood up and said " Your name is Angel, right?"

"Y-Yes." she stuttered.

I look directly at her and said "Angel I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was rude, I hope you can forgive me." Angel stared at Adam, her mouth hanging in shock.

"I...I... I forgive you... um..."

"Adam. Adam Torres."

"Thank you Adam Torres." she said with a small, yet soft smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing my love for you

Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. My Microsoft Word wasn't working, but I it works now. And I will try to update as fast as I can. Oh, I almost forgot…

**Bold** = other voice or another's thoughts.

_Italic_ = the character's (the person that in P.O.V.) thoughts

Chapter 2: Seeing my love for you

Clare's P.O.V.

The class was in shock when Adam had apologized to the new student, Angel, who has only one eye and has writing in different languages going down the left side of her face. I never saw Adam as the kind of person who would stand up for someone he doesn't know or trust. He's really matured and grown as a person. Well, I was also being rude to Angel.

So, I also stood up and said "Angel I am also sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. I did not mean to offend you. I hope you will also forgive me."

Angel then stared at me, still smiling, and said "Thank you... um..."

"Clare."

"Well then, thanks Clare." Angel said happily.

Ms. Dawes smiled and said "Anyone else want to get up and apologize?" No one else stood up.

"Well you're both at the top of my awesome list." the boy held out his hands to me and Adam. "The name's Elliot. Thanks for being such good sports." he said as we shook his hands.

Before I sat down, I observed Elliot. His hair was a dark mahogany color, and his eyes were the darkest green I had ever seen. Even though his eyes were so dark and scary looking, they felt soft and gentle. Like they would never try to scare or hurt anyone. He was really tall, but wasn't very muscular. Then, Elliot took the seat behind Adam, and Angel took Eli's empty seat in front of me. As soon as she sat down, my mind flashed back to the night of the dance that Alli promised the school. That's the day Eli crashed Morty (his hearse) and broke my heart. He deceived me. He knew I would come to see him after he crashed. He's lost it! I just asked him to give me some space! "Hey. You okay Clare?" I snapped out of walking down memory lane, and saw Angel looking, a little over her shoulder, at me. Concern and worry in her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not, I can tell. You can talk to me after class... If you want." Angel whispered and then turned around to listen to Ms. Dawes' lecture. Wow, I didn't expect that out of Angel. No offense to her, but she seem like the kind of person who doesn't want to talk about feelings. Let alone, talk at all.

Class ended, and I had blanked out the entire class (which I rarely ever do). When I blank out I seem to doodle. So, I looked down at my notebook to see what I had doodled this time. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, when I saw hearts with Adam's name in them. They were all over my paper! I looked over to see Adam talking with the new kid Elliot behind him, and Angel sitting in front of him listening intently. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it's rude to eavesdrop on private conversations. Suddenly I saw Adam stand up and start to walk towards me. Now realizing that I was still sitting at my desk, staring at him, and my notebook still open. I quickly closed my notebook just as he came in reading range. He then stared at me with slight confusion, but he then said "Hey Clare."

"Hey Adam." I never noticed until now, but... god his eyes are so gorgeous! His blue/green eyes were like a sea of wonder, hope, and love. "Um… Adam what is it?" mentally kicking myself for wording it that way.

"Um... I just wanted to... I just wanted to..." My heart started to beat fast, but I kept my composure.

"You just wanted to... what Adam?"

"I just wanted to... to check to see if you're okay." he said. He wasn't telling me something, but I can see that he's concerned for me. That was enough to make my heart melt.

"I'm okay... Adam." I lied and he believed it.

"Oh, okay. I glad you're okay." he said smiling meekly. "Well I'm going to go. Bye Clare." he said sadly.

"Well see you around, Adam." and then he left. He walked out of the classroom with Elliot following right behind him. Adam the goofy, happy, weird, kind, generous, loving, understanding guy I know and think of as my best friend. '**Do you only think of him as your best friend?**' I looked around. That was not my voice. The only person, I saw left in the room was Angel who getting ready to go to lunch. "Did you say something Angel?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh… it's nothing. Thought I heard something." Answering her question. **'I'm**** your conscience Clare. Now please answer my question. Do you think of Adam as more than a friend?'**

_Great I have two voices in my head… I've gone completely nuts!_

'**You haven't gone nuts, this is actually something normal. Now if you please.'**

_Well…__ Adam's sweet, smart, funny, he would never hurt anyone__. He's kind and caring. He doesn't judge __people._

'**Those are all good things.'** The voice agreed.

_I know! He's so good to other people. Even though he doesn't like being the center of attention, he's not afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right. That's what I love about him!_

'**Love?'** the voice curiously asked.

_Did I just say__…?_

'**Well you thought it, but yes. You said love.'**

_Oh. My. God… I'm in love with Adam Torres!_

'**Well then, why don't you go talk to Angel about ****it?**** She offered, and it looks as if she's worried about you. Since she's been waiting for you to move for the past 10 minutes.'** The voice said with a chuckle. I blinked out of my daze and found myself still in the classroom, half way to the door with Angel staring right at me. "Clare are you okay? You seem to be lost in thought." She asked concern in her voice. _She's just like Adam._ "Angel… I'll take your offer." Angel smiled softly.

"So let's walk to lunch while you tell me everything."

"That shouldn't be too hard and Angel… Thanks. For everything." I said to her. She then chuckled, and walked beside me. What was so funny to her? And why does her chuckle sound so familiar? Oh well… It's probably all in my head.


	3. Chapter 3: What I want

Please review and sorry for not posting for a while… a lot of stuff going on (groan). Well here is the third chapter and the fourth chapter will be coming soon. I tell you all if anything new is happening in each chapter, so you won't get confused. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: What I want

Adam's P.O.V.

After no one else, except Clare and I, apologized and Elliot introduced himself, class started. Elliot took the empty seat behind me and Angel took Eli's empty seat in front of Clare. Clare then turned slightly white when Angel sat down. I started to get concerned, when… "Hey. Adam." I looked over my shoulder and saw Elliot. "Don't worry man. Angel will talk to her, she'll be okay." He said, turning his attention back to Ms. Dawes' lecture. Wow. I didn't expect that from Elliot. No offense to him, but he seems like the kind of person who doesn't know how to talk about feelings. Except be happy all the time.

Class ended and I had spent most of the class looking at Clare, looking back at my paper, and then repeating the process. Elliot tapped me on the shoulder, as I was about to get up, and said "Hey Adam."

"Yes, Elliot. What is it?" he looked at Clare, then back to me.

"Do you like Clare?" Huh, did I hear him right?

"Of c-course I like her! She's one of my best friends!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He said looking at me, as if he were looking right through me. "Adam, you're in love with Clare… right?" he whispered.

Damn! He did see right through me! "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. I'm a very good liar. I know this because, people always believe me.

"Dude you lie like a rug. Now tell me the truth." He whispered back. Apparently not with this guy_._ I sighed, saying "I do." Low enough so Clare could not hear me.

"Thought so." Said a voice from behind me.

I quickly turned to see Angel siting in the seat in front of my desk. I opened my mouth to say something to her, but she interrupted. "Don't worry I won't tell her."

"Or anyone?" I asked while screaming in my head _"Please say you won't!"_

"Or anyone." She said smiling. I sighed with relief. _Thank god!_ Angel then chuckled. So I gave her a friendly glare, and she looked like she was going to burst with laughter. When she calmed down, she told me "Why don't you go talk to her? She looked a little sad during class."

"Yeah. Go talk to her Mr. I-can't-stop-staring-at-Clare-for-at-least-5-minutes." Elliot said with a big goofy grin on his face. I then glared at him and **he** started to chuckle. "What is so funny about my glare!"

"You look (chuckle) like a big (chuckle) fluffy (chuckle) teddy bear (chuckle) that wants to hit me!" he said and the burst with laughter. Everyone had now left class for lunch. Everyone that is, except Clare. "Go for it bro!" Elliot whispered. _Bro? He already thinks of me as a close friend?_ I then looked at Clare, who was still sitting at her desk, and finally decided. I got up and walked over to her. But before I got close enough, she quickly closed her notebook like she was hiding something from me. But it's her own business, so I decided not to pry. "Hey Clare." _That's the best thing you could say? Dumbass!_

"Hey Adam." She answered. I know this sounds cheesy, but… I **love** the way she says my name. "Um, Adam… what is it?" she asked. _Oh, she's probably confused why I'm over here. Alright Adam… time to buck up and ask her out! You're a brave man!_

"Um… I just wanted to… I just wanted to…" _Nope I'm a coward._

"You just wanted to… what, Adam?"

"I just wanted to… to check to see if you were okay." I mentally kicked myself for lying to her. _Adam you ass!_

"I'm okay… Adam." Gosh, she sure knows how to make my heart melt.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad you're okay… I'm going to go. Bye Clare." I said sadly.

"Well see you around, Adam." I was then feeling a blush about to come on. So I turned around, grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. "Dude!" Elliot shouted to me, so I'd wait for him to catch up. "What!"

"Did you ask her out?" he whispered.

"…No…"

"Dude!"

"What! I have my reasons" I quietly yelled at him.

"Fine then, name one."

"She was my best friend's girlfriend." I quickly stated.

"You used **was** as in past tense! Dude! That means she's single. Go after her!"

"I can't." I said sadly. He was starting to frustrate me.

"Why Adam! Give me one good reason why you can't be together, because you first reason wasn't a very good one."

"He crashed his car the night Clare broke up with him. I don't want to betray him by going out with the girl he still loves!" I growled softly at him. _What was his deal! Why was he so determined to change my mind!_

"Adam… I know you don't want to hurt anyone. Anybody can see that. You want to make everyone else happy, but you don't make yourself happy in the process." I then turned to stare at him. He was being serious. "Adam, I know what you're going through. But please listen to my advice. Make yourself happy by going for what you want, and just be yourself. Go ask Clare out, before you lose her. And honestly, I think she wanted you to." He said gently.

_He's very wise for his age._ I smiled and said "Thanks Elliot. You've helped me out a ton, and you don't even really know me. I appreciate it."

"Anytime bro, but I have to just ask you one thing."

"What is it?" suddenly Elliot's stomach growled.

"Please show me where the lunch room is. I'm starving!"

_He has to be bipolar!_ I joked to myself as I was laughing hysterically at him. After I calmed down, I said "Sure. Come on bro! Let's get some food into you before it leaps out and bites me."

"Oh, HaHaHa. Very funny." He said jokingly, as we walk towards the lunch room. Maybe my life isn't a living hell, after all.


	4. A Light Shines in my Hell of Darkness

This in my character's P.O.V. and it's going to go on for two chapters. I want to remind everyone that I do not own any Degrassi, just my characters Angel and Elliot. Oh… words that are in **Bold** are some else's thought, and words that are in _Italic_ are the character's thoughts for the Chapter. Enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter 4: A Light Shines in my Hell of Darkness pt. 1

Angel P.O.V.

Beginning of the day…

I have to say that so far, today didn't turn out as bad as I thought would be. This morning when I walked in I tried to keep my face and left arm hidden. My face isn't normal, not in the slightest. My marks gave me a name, they told me what I am. My life is a living hell, and I mean it. _Today is going to be one of the worst days in my lifetimes._ I thought to myself as I walked into the office. "Your name?" asked the lady at the front desk. "Angel."

'**She must be pulling my leg, and she didn't even say her last name.'**

"No I'm not pulling your leg miss. My name is Angel and I… I can't remember my last name. So I don't have one." I lied.

'**How did she know what I was thinking about!'** the lady thought.

_If only you knew. If only you knew._

"Well go into Mr. Simpson's office, right there." She said pointing to the farthest door to her left. "Thank you." I turned and walked into Mr. Simpson's office.

"Hello. You must be Angel. I'm Principal Simpson." He said holding out his hand, _Oh thank you God for making my life easier_, and I shook his hand. "Hi. Nice to meet you." I said. That when I noticed the boy staring at me and smiling.

"Angel. I'd like you to meet our other new student, Elliot." The so-called Elliot, then stood up and held out his left hand. _Damn it! Thank you God for ruining my day! Alright, time to suck it up._ I thought to myself as I slowly lifted my left hand, exposing my marks. _He won't touch me now. He won't touch my han…_ My thoughts were cut off when I felt his hand shake mine.

"Nice to meet you, Angel. I hope we can be friends." '**She looks really nice. I hope she likes me and doesn't think I'm weird. I really want to be her friend.'** He thought. His thoughts were so gentle and so caring I forgot to let go of his hand. "Oh, sorry… spaced out."

"No problem." He said still smiling. Mr. Simpson cleared his throat and told us to sit down. For the next 30 minutes he started about the school rules, why the rules where there, why there are uniforms, and no PDA. Then he said "Your uniforms haven't arrived yet, but they will be here tomorrow. And here are your passes to the Special Needs bathroom." I then looked to Elliot whose face had turned completely white.

'**Oh God! She's going to think I'm weird! She's going to question me! I can't let her know my secret!'** he then turned to me with a nervous/scared look on his gentle face.

"It's okay. You have your reasons, and I have mine. I won't question you." I informed him. He then displayed a number of emotions. There was shock, confusion, sadness (which was kind of weird), and finally pure happiness. "I'm glad you two are so comfortable with each other. It will make your time here more enjoyable." Mr. Simpson said cheerfully. After that, we were set free and since we arrived an hour before school started and we had 30 minutes left. So we sat down, and talked about what we like and dislike. He's basically a lot like me. He doesn't like hurting people or people hurting others, mentally and physically. He's a martial-artist and a swordsman, yet he's a pacifist. Who knew? We were then told to head to our first class, which was Advanced English. We actually had every class together. So using out handy school map, we were able to find Ms. Dawes classroom. She was waiting outside the classroom. "Hello I'm Ms. Dawes. Welcome to Degrassi." She said holding out her right hand.

I shook it and Elliot shook her other hand, as we both said "We are honored to be here." We then turned to each other and quietly laughed to ourselves. _Wow. We both have really good manners._

"Well wait out here, until I tell you to come in. I want to surprise the class. They aren't expecting new faces, so this should be fun." She said with a devilish grin. _It's decided… she's my favorite teacher._ She walked into the class room and 10 minutes later the bell rung. She then gave us the signal, telling us to come in. _Here we go, time to face the music._ We both walked in and turned to face the class. As soon as I turned, the students gasped. _Of course they would._

'**What a freak!' **

'**What the hell is wrong with her!'**

'**Why does she have only one eye!'** Their thoughts scattering across the room. I looked down at the floor. I already knew what kind of expressions they were showing. I've seen them many times. "Hey!" Everyone's thoughts and voices suddenly come to a complete stop, as their attention turned towards the speaker. "That wasn't very nice! I think you should apologize to Angel. It's the right thing to do." I turned towards the location of the voice, and found myself staring at Elliot.

_Elliot was standing up for me. Me! I just met him this morning! No one has ever stood up for me before._ Suddenly I heard someone stand up. I turned to see a boy who looked the same age as me. _The original me._ He also kind of looks like… a girl. But I didn't judge him. The first thing that I noticed though… was his blue/green eyes. _I wish I had eyes like that._ He had short hair and his hair was brown with a hint of red in it. The kind of hair I use to have. "Your name is Angel, right?" he said.

_Oh shit! I spaced out!_ "Y-Yes." I said nervously. _Is he going to make fun of me? Hurt me?_

"Angel, I'm sorry."

…_Wait… did I hear him right?_

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was rude, I hope you can forgive me." The boy said. I could tell right away, that he was telling the truth. I didn't even have to read his mind. But the only thing I could manage to say was "I…I…I forgive you… um…"

"Adam. Adam Torres."

_What a nice guy. I think he and I could have a nice friendship._ "Thank you Adam Torres." I said smiling. _It's been awhile since I smiled. It felt nice._ Then another student stood up. It was a girl this time. She had the most beautiful blue eyes. That color blue is my favorite color. She had short hair, not as short as Adam's though. Her hair was the same color as Adam's, except slightly lighter. She then said "Angel I am also sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. I didn't mean to offend you. I hope you will also forgive me."

I felt my smile get a little bigger. Her case was the same as Adam's. She was telling the truth, no mind access required. _Well at least I have three new friends… that is if they want to be friends with me._ Elliot and I then proceeded to our empty seats. Elliot sat behind Adam and I sat in front of the girl, known as Clare. As soon as I sat down, and class started, I could feel that Clare was feeling depressed. So looked over my shoulder and saw that she turned slightly white. Her thoughts were jumbled. Something about a guy named Eli crashing his car and deceiving her. I got worried so I whispered "Hey Clare, you okay?" Her thoughts suddenly stopped and the color came back to her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

_This girl is a terrible liar. She shouldn't bottle things up like this. It's not healthy._ I thought to myself. "No you're not, I can tell. You can talk to me after class… If you want." I offered. I turned back to Ms. Dawes, to look like I was paying attention. I already learned this, so I just listen to Clare's thoughts.

'**Wow, I didn't except that out of Angel. No offense to her, but she seems like the kind of person who doesn't like to talk about feelings. Let alone, talk at all.'** I smiled a little at this.

_See Clare, you can't judge a book by it's cover. Besides, you were nice to me, so I should be nice back._

Class ended and by that time I had learned two things about Mr. Torres and Ms. Edwards. 1.) Adam is in love with Clare. But won't ask her out, because he doesn't want to betray his friend or get rejected. 2.) I think Clare is in love with Adam and just doesn't know it.

Clare needs someone to help her realize her love for Adam, and Adam just needs someone to boost his confidence level. Being who I am, I have to put their minds at ease. So I thought to myself _I'll deal with Adam first._ The class started to pack up and go to lunch, that's when I decided to make my move. But when I got to the desk in front of Adam, Elliot was already talking to him about Clare. _Well that's good, less work for me._ I quickly and quietly sat in the seat in front of Adam, and heard "Dude you lie like a rug. Now tell me the truth." Elliot demanded. _Wow, Elliot's persistent!_

"I do." Adam sighed.

_He probably gave in to Elliot. Okay… My turn _"Thought so." I said. I swear Adam almost jumped out of his skin, when he spun around and saw me. He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't worry I won't tell her."

"Or anyone?" **'Please say you won't!'** his thoughts screamed.

_Wow. He likes her that much huh?_ "Or anyone." I assured him.

He sighed with relief. **'Thank God!'**

I couldn't help, but chuckle at that. _His thoughts are so dramatic!_ When I looked back at him, Adam was glaring at me. Not the mean kind of glare, but a friendly one. _He looks so adorable! Like a fluffy teddy bear that's mad at me!_ I couldn't help, but laugh hysterically. Once I calmed down, I made my move, and told him "Why don't you go talk to her? She looked a little sad during class." Elliot picked up on what I was doing, and helped Adam decide to buck up and ask Clare out. When Adam walked over to Clare, I tuned into her thoughts to see if she really did like Adam. _I hope it turns out good._

A Few Minutes Later…

_Adam's the biggest coward I have ever met! _I was thinking that because, he left the room without even coming close to asking Clare out. I was thinking of chasing him and knocking some sense into his thick skull, but Elliot beat me to the punch. Well, it looks like Elliot's got Adam under control. So that leaves Clare to me.

I started picking up my stuff, when I heard Clare think **'Adam. The goofy, happy, weird, kind, generous, loving, understanding guy I know and think of as my best friend.'**

_Dude! She isn't getting it! Hmmm… Why don't I give her something to think about?_

Well I hope you like it. Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	5. A Light Shines in my Hell of Darkness 2

This is the continuation of the last Chapter. It is still in Angel's P.O.V. Oh… and this is rated M because of the disturbing, gory, and very violent parts in the later chapters. Bold is another's thoughts. Italics are the P.O.V. character's thoughts. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: A Light Shines in my Hell of Darkness pt.2

Last Chapter – Angel: _Dude! She isn't getting it! Hmmm… Why don't I give her something to think about?_

Angel's P.O.V.

So I used my telepathic powers, and projected my thoughts to Clare thinking _"Do you only think of him as your best friend?"_ She looked around the room absolutely confused.

"Did you say something Angel?"

Now I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty good at lying and acting. So I told her in a confused voice "No. Why do you ask?"

Luckily she bought it. "Oh… it's nothing Thought I heard something."

_Think Angel! Think! Okay what should I make her believe I am? An angel? No, it would hint towards me and she not that religious. A psychic? No, she would never believe it. Wait… I can be her conscience! She'll have to believe herself!_ So I thought to her. _"I'm your conscience Clare. Now please answer my question. Do you sometimes think of Adam as more than a friend?"_

'**Great I have two voices in my head… I've gone nuts!'** She thought as I picked up my stuff and walked towards the door. Her response made me chuckle quietly.

I replied _"You haven't gone nuts. This actually something normal. Now if you please."_ I waited at the door for her while she gathered her stuff, and started walking slowly towards the door.

She then thought **'Well… Adam's smart, sweet, funny, he would never hurt anyone. He's kind and caring. He doesn't judge people.'**

_He doesn't judge people huh. That defiantly means he'll most likely become my friend. Cool. _I thought to myself. I then thought to her _"These are all good things." _(Which they are)

She then ecstatically thought '**I know! He's so good to people. Even though he doesn't like to be the center of attention, he is not afraid to stand up for what he thinks is right. That's what I love about him!**'

_Bingo! She finally said it! Now to question her._ I thought to myself. '_Love?_' I projected. Even though she was still deep in thought, I couldn't help but quietly chuckle at the expression on her face. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Clare's face showed only one emotion… shock from the realization.

'**Did I just say…?**'

'_Well you thought it, but yes. You did say __love__._'

'**Oh. My. God… I'm in love with Adam Torres!**'

When she thought this, I swear I could hear the hallelujah chorus singing (Figuratively. I based it off of what I heard from the actual angel hallelujah chorus… don't ask). My stomach growled. So, I then decided to wrap things up. '_Well then, why don't you go talk to Angel about it? She offered, and it looks as if she's been waiting for you to move for the past 10 minutes._' I chuckled to myself, and quickly changed my facial expression to look worried. She come back to reality and looked at me like, how did you and I get here? _Well, time to put my acting to the test._

"Clare are you okay? You seemed to be lost in thought."

'**She's just like Adam.**'

'_Wow. That kind of surprises me. Am I really that much like Adam?_' I thought to myself.

"Angel… I'll take your offer." Clare said, and I couldn't help but smile.

_It worked! It actually worked!_ "So let's walk to lunch while you tell me everything." I said, letting my stomach do most of the talking.

"That shouldn't be too hard, and Angel… Thanks. For everything." She said sincerely, but I couldn't help but chuckle. _If only you knew how much I helped… If only you knew. And maybe… just maybe… I'll tell you one day._ I thought to myself. As we walked down the hall, side by side.

_But all good things must come to an end. At least… they always do for me._

**SPACE**

Please review! I'll be faster this time! I promise!


End file.
